


Body and Blood

by penceyprepfrank



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penceyprepfrank/pseuds/penceyprepfrank





	Body and Blood

Cardinal was nervous. Of coarse he was. His unholy eminence; Papa Emeritus II called for him, and he was standing in front of his office door. The papa was intimidating to say the least, and Cardinal respected him a lot but he was never with him alone before. 

He took small deep breathes to calm himself, making sure not to fuck things up before knocking lightly on the office door. “Papa? It’s me, Copia.”

“Ah, come in.” Papa answered and Copia did. The door squeaked slightly when he pushed it open before closing it behind him once he entered. 

He noticed papa working on some documents as he did, taking from one pile then adding to another. He didn’t even look up when Cardinal entered the room. 

He figured he was okay to sit in the seat opposite papa, though that wasn’t the case. “Didn’t say you could sit.”

He didn’t look up at all again, not even once as he continued to work. “Right, I apologize.”

Papa tried not to smirk, knowing Cardinal had to just stand there until he finished with the documents. And of coarse he noticed the little things Copia did, like fiddle with his cassock or twiddle his fingers. He knows the cardinal was nervous, and he had the right to be. 

“Someone’s twitchy.” Papa spoke up, and of coarse not breaking eye contact with his work. 

“Oh uh...sorry. I’ll keep still so it doesn’t distract you.” He immediately stopped all movements, heart beating furiously as he knew he’d already fucked something up. 

Papa found it amusing how nervous and obedient the cardinal was, he never gets to see this side of him, only fleeting greetings when they pass in the halls. 

Cardinal felt like it was forever since he’d been standing there, when finally papa put the last of the papers on the opposite stack. He set his pen down before finally looking up at his guest. 

The cardinal made eye contact with papa’s mismatched eyes, staring into them as they were hypnotic. Papa spoke up again, breaking Cardinal’s thoughts, “Is there...something on my face, Copia?”

“Huh? N-No! Your face is perfect I was just—“ He caught himself half way through his nervous response before shutting up completely. 

Papa smirked. “Uh huh? What’s so perfect about my face?” 

“W-What?” Copia’s eyes fluttered, his heart caught in his throat. 

“You said my face was perfect. I want to know why you think so.” He sat back in his chair, his gloves fingers folded into each other. 

“Well I...your features are very...you’re a very dignified man and...the thing is...”

“How hard is it to answer a simple question?” Papa said, obviously a little annoyed at the man in front of him, though it was a little entertaining. 

“The way you carry yourself, the way your face paint highlights your best features...and your eyes are so hypnotizing I could stare into them all day—“

He stopped himself again, looking down at his own hands that he’d been fiddling with. 

Papa leaned forward again, further over his own desk and just looked at Cardinal. 

Copia could feel papa’s eyes on him, and he wanted to disappear so bad. “Papa, did you need me for something? You called me here so...”

“Did I? Oh, I just wanted something pretty to look at while I finished my work, that’s all.”

Ohh fuck. Cardinal’s eyes widened, his face heating up at papa’s comment. “R-Right, now that you’re done, am I allowed to leave?” And fuck, he wanted to leave so bad. 

“No.”

“But papa I have other errands to attend to—“

“And? Are those errands more important than pleasing your papa? You don’t want to be punished do you, Cardinal?” 

Papa’s voice was filed with anger, and Copia knew he could do nothing about it. Papa II has always been the scary one, and he was always afraid of him. “No. I’m so sorry for speaking out of hand papa, I promise not to do it again.”

“Do you?”

Cardinal nodded, trying to be persuasive. 

“Come here.” Papa demanded, pointing to the spot next to his chair. “Kneel.” 

Copia hesitated, earning a glare from papa before immediately doing as he was told. Papa turned so was facing the kneeling Cardinal. “What are you sorry for?”

“For thinking of myself first and not of you.”

“And?”

“For speaking out of turn. Papa really I—”

Papa grabbed Copia by his hair, cutting off his sentence. “Now beg for forgiveness, then I will think about letting you go.”

Cardinal looked at papa with pleading eyes, reaching his hands out to grab onto papa’s robes. “Please your unholy eminence, I’m so sorry for what I’ve done! Forgive me, it’ll never happen again, I promise! I’ll obey your every word from now on without hesitation, forgive me, please!?”

Papa held Copia’s hair tighter, tugging it experimentally, earning a tiny yelp front he other. “Please...papa...”

“You radiate so much eroticism Copia, do you do this on purpose?”

“N-No sir....” Copia mumbled 

Another hard tug of his hair. “Speak up.” 

“No sir!” He replied louder, his last word coming out as a moan as his hair was tugged again. 

Papa stared at the cardinal, looking at how disheveled he looked already. He used his hair to tilt his head from side to side, basically examining every feature he had. With every tug, cardinal would let out small, but happy cries. 

“Do you like when I pull your hair Cardinal?” Papa’s voice was low, and cardinal’s eyes slipped closed. “N-No sir...of coarse not.”

Papa stood up this time, tugging Copia’s head back more. “Uh huh? This is how you get off Cardinal? You like this?” 

“Fuuuck....no sir...”

“Lying to your papa is bad, you know?” He shifted into a more comfortable standing position before continuing. “Hold your cassock up for me.”

Copia immediately complied, hitching his cassock up and held it against his chest. He finally blinked again and looked up at papa. 

He started down at him for what felt like eternity, curious as to what his papa had planned. 

His eyes widened as the heel of papa’s shoe grinded against his cock. His hands gripped at his cassock tightly, a strangled moan escaping his throat. 

Papa kept his eyes on Copia, watching how his eyes fluttered and how his mouth made the perfect O shape. Copia’s reactions were already by far his favourite out of the entire clergy and he grinded his heel down harder. 

“Ah fuck!” Cardinal bucked against papa’s heel, whining and begging. “Hurt me...Papa please...”

“Excuse me?” Papa asked, though he fully heard what the cardinal just asked of him. 

“Please...hurt me papa...”

“You’ve got to beg better than that to get what you want Copia.” Papa smirked, knowing that he’s gonna have fun with this, though he knew he’d still have to be cautious. 

“Papa please, I need it! I want you to mark me up, claim me, make me hurt...bleed—“

“Shut up.” He grabbed Copia’s face and dug his nails into his cheeks. “Annoying bitch.”

Copia sighed happily, bucking against papa’s heel once more before he moved it away. He pulled cardinal up onto his feet by his face and pushed him hard against his desk. 

Copia had a smile on his face the entire time, even when his lower back was slammed against the side of papa’s desk. 

Papa’s hands slowly moved down to Copia’s neck and he squeezed hard, causing his breath to hitch. 

“Fuck. Fuck. I could kill you right now.” He leaned in close, his face brushing against Copia’s cheek, whispering close to his ear. “You know how easy it would be, to just off you?”

Copia shivered at the thought, and papa released his grip slightly, only letting him get a few breaths in before he was squeezing again. Cardinal reached out to hold onto papa, already close from just being choked. 

Papa shifted a little before pushing cardinal back onto the desk, his head slamming against the wood. “Don’t you dare cum, bitch. And if you do, I’ll make you pay, got it?”

He let go of Copia’s throat, taking a step back to look at him. He looked at the man laying on his desk, thinking of ways he could hurt him. Though he’d have to start small, not actually wanting to hurt him too bad. He seemed to be into it anyways. 

He stood there and contemplated a bit, actually enjoying watching the cardinal squirm impatiently on his desk. He reached out and pulled cardinal up again. “Leave.”

“H-Huh?”

“I said leave.” He demanded, watching him nod and head towards the door. “I will request you too my quarters later, there’s much more we can do there.”

Cardinal blushed and sighed shakily, reaching out for the door. 

“And...”

Fuck. 

“You’re not allowed to get yourself off before then, do you understand? Or else there will be consequences.”

“Y-Yes sir...I promise that I won’t...” He mumbled, so wanting to just get off at this moment. He reached out for the door again, finally leaving before Papa had any more demands.


End file.
